guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The Fissure of Woe
1,000,000 I've noticed that when you clear the FoW completely and do all the quests you get about 125,000 exp. 8 x 125,000 is one million, and it makes me wonder if that is intentional. Any thoughts?84.49.225.3 22:48, 7 January 2007 (CST) :All quests add up to 100kxp. that could be intentional, but could also not be. "about" is not really accurate. I would love finding out that a level 20 character in an 8-men party gets exactly 25kxp from all the monsters. however, I do not think I'm gonna test that. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 08:48, 8 January 2007 (CST) Of Names and Computer Games Ok, so now that I am almost done with the Fissure of Woe, I need to make a note here regarding the names of the areas of the Fissure: Where I knew that an area had a name I used it, this applies to: *Lake of Fire *Temple of War *Tower of Courage (Location) *Tower of Strength (Location) One area had a name in gaming lore I could not ignore: *Spider Cave The following areas, I completely conjured their names: *Burning Forest *Fissure Shore *Forest of the Wailing Lord *Great Battle Field They could have been named different names, such as Shadow Forest (named after the Shadow Army), the Beach (which is what it's called popularly), The Green Forest and the Dead Battle Field respectively. But I chose the present set of names after much thought (and I could provide my reasoning if the need arises). In any case, I just wanted to note which names came from me and which came from the game and which came from peers. This is for two reasons: a) It may well be that ArenaNet has different names for these areas. So, I don't want anyone to hate me if it turns out they do. b) To separate what is "non-negotiable" from what is "negotiable." Negotiation over the parts that I named is always open. --Karlos 21:53, 4 November 2005 (EST) added Zin Ku corridor to the line: "The reason being that if a party is wiped out in the Fissure, it is kicked back out to the Temple of the Ages or Ku Corridor" --Jade solari 04:51, 30 November 2006 (CST) Structure The current structure of the article differs a lot from other explorable areas. Now, the FoW isn't an explorable area like any other, but I still think we should try to apply the same general format and structure. I don't feel entitled to make the edit myself because I don't feel "at home" in the FoW. --Tetris L 23:23, 4 November 2005 (EST) :The Fissure and the UW are unique in that they are not a typical explorable area with unified terrain and monster set. They have sub-areas and each sub-area is more akin to an explorable area. So, let's look at the present template for explorable areas: :*Description: Exists in article. :*Exits: Not needed, there are no exits. Explanation of entry is provided. :*Bestiary: Very diverse. :*Bosses: Only two and both are available only upon taking quests. (A player would be nuts to go skil capping in the Fissure) :*NPCs: Lots of quest givers and a few idle NPCs plus one merchant/crafter :Now, I have been applying that template in a less formal way (because the articles are short) in the sub-area articles. i.e. You will see that each sub-area article has a description, then a list of monsters then exits and finally quests. Putting the description in paragraphs (as opposed to bulleted lists) is just a matter of taste. I don't reallylike a short article with 4 or 5 sections each having 2 bullet points. :So, to summarize, I am against turning the Fissure's page (and the UW's) into the same format as the other areas. I wouldn't mind turning the sub-areas into a more formalized shape. --Karlos 06:46, 5 November 2005 (EST) ::I don't have a problem with The Fissure of Woe not following the standard location format. As Karlos states it isn't exactly a standard explorable location, its more of a region entry (like Maguuma Jungle or Crystal Desert). I would however prefer that the sub-locations follow this structure. Things like the paragraph that tells you the monsters/NPCs doesn't help me at all, give me a bulleted list over that any day. With a list you can parse the information easily at a glance, a paragraph makes you dig into it to discern the info you need vs. the extraneous stuff. --Rainith 10:29, 5 November 2005 (EST) FoW Does WoE stand for war of Eternals? :Woe is an english word see here. It means grief or distress. --Karlos 17:16, 25 September 2006 (CDT) Heroes I managed to get in with my Heroes, wasn't expecting it at all - thought it was only ascended characters? Is that a bug? PsyDoll 06:25, 11 November 2006 (CST) :If you are ascended, so are your heroes. Not a bug, Im clearing it as I type this with full Hero party (waiting on defending the forgemaster atm) Ubermancer 03:01, 16 December 2006 (CST) ::The line "Players going into the Fissure are always level 20" from the text is not quite true - you can ascend w/o hitting level 20. Just went in there with another person who was level 19 with level 15-17 heros, an it's a great way to level them ;) --Zdain 11:44, 18 January 2007 (CST) Repeatable Quests Shouldn't quests available in FoW be added to Category:Repeatable_quests ? I was searching in this category for some interesting quest for my survivor wannabe char and I've found there quests from Sorrow's Furnance but none from FoW. Matek 09:34, 11 February 2007 (CST) Skales nerfed? Anyone knows if the location of the skales at the beach are nerfed? There seem to be much more of them and some skales are seperated from groups, making it very hard to run past them using the W/any solo farm build. :Haven't been there in a while, but there always were groups of moving ones. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 18:13, 17 February 2007 (CST)